


Refresh Your Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is horrified when he finds someone else's clothes on his bedroom floor the night after he'd gotten drunk at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresh Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no actual smut in this because I can't write sex

When Erwin woke up with a pounding headache and an extremely dry throat, he knew that he had gotten drunk last night. Very drunk. Of course he was, he was at a party last night. Levi's party to be precise. Levi had insisted on throwing that god damn party, even though there was no occasion.

The worst part of Erwin's hangover though, was the fact that he couldn't remember anything from the previous night. Well, the last thing he could recall was talking to Armin, but no memories came to him past that event. Erwin was, to put bluntly, in love with Armin. Despite the age difference of 9 years, Erwin simply couldn't help himself when it came to the smaller boy. He'd been friends with the Arlert family for years, since he was born technically, because his parents were friends with Armin's parents.

However, he forced himself to keep his feelings to himself. He couldn't let Armin know. The poor boy would probably date him, but only out of curiosity and/or pity. Armin might be 20, but he was still as naive as a little bunny. Also, he didn't want to ruin Armin's life in some way, shape or form. And that would probably happened considering the age difference. 

Erwin sighed and closed his eyes for a long period of time, but snapped them open again when he realised that he was sleeping naked. Erwin never slept naked. Ever. Even on those nights, where thoughts of Armin plagued his mind and he had no choice but to...   
'No,' Erwin thought, 'I'm not going to think about him right now... And I'm especially not going to think about what happens when I do think about him.'

Erwin simply put his lack of sleeping clothing down to the fact that he was probably very drunk and very tired when he got in last night, and fell straight to sleep after removing his clothing.

'Yeah, that's probably what happened,' he thought. 

He rolled over in his bed, and stared in horror at what lay on the floor. 

His own clothes strewn in a messy pile... And someone else's. He had slept with someone last night. Most likely a woman considering the other person's clothing consisted of a dress, heels and tights. 

"Shit!" Erwin hissed under his breath. 

If the person's clothing was still in his room... Then the person was probably still in his flat... 

'Oh God I'm in some deep shit here...' Erwin thought. 

He could only pray that this person was a stranger so that he could easily tell them that he was gay and in love with someone else, and he would never ever have to see that person again and he could forget all about this stupid one night stand that he had while he was completely drunk. 

That's when he heard a soft knock on the door. 

"C-come in," Erwin said, his voice croaky and shaking, and not just because of his hangover. 

Erwin breathed a sigh of release when he saw who it was. It was only little Armin Arlert, probably coming to see if he had gotten home alright. Cute. 

"Ah, good you're awake!" Armin beamed, walking over and sitting on the end of his bed. 

"Oh thank God it's only you," Erwin murmured, his voice still a little croaky. 

Armin passed him some water. After Erwin muttered a 'thanks', Armin asked, "why, who else were you expecting?" He giggled slightly. 

Oh Erwin loved that giggle. It was simply adorable. 

To answer Armin's question, he gestured towards the pile of the clothes on the floor, and also suddenly became self conscious of the fact that he was naked in front of Armin. Yeah, he was covered up by the blanket but still...

Armin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Erwin, how much of last night do you actually remember?"

"Um, the last thing I remember is talking to you... And I think I have a vague memory of Eren making out with a basketball... But that's it," he admits sheepishly. "W-wait, but if you're here, then where's the girl I-" 

"Me." Armin cuts him off. 

"What?"

"You slept with me." 

Erwin's eyes widened in horror. He recalled the memory of talking with Armin last night and he was indeed wearing that dress. This is exactly the kind of thing he was trying to avoid. And he had fucked the tiny boy whilst drunk. 

"Shit!" Erwin exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. 

"If it bothers you... We can just forget it happened and-"

"N-no I-it's not that... It's just... Fuck Armin I'm so, so sorry!"

Armin shook his head, "it's not your fault, I told you that I wanted to have sex with you... And I knew you were drunk... I know I shouldn't have done it whilst you were drunk but I-I've wanted you for ages..." Armin blushed and looks down, embarrassed. 

A blush creeped up onto Erwin's face. Had Armin really wanted to have sex with him? Erwin had still probably been rough with him... "I didn't hurt you did I?" Erwin asked, still not looking at Armin. 

"Of course you didn't! You were actually really gentle with me, it was cute," Armin said. 

There was a long pause, before Armin asked, "so what now? I mean... I like you Erwin. I really do. I've liked you for a really long time... Ever since I was a kid..." 

"Armin, I- uh- I really like you too..." Erwin said dumbly. 

He was meant to be the adult in this situation, him being a lot older of course, but Armin was being a lot more mature than him. 

"Will you go out with me?" Erwin blurted, sounding completely like a blushing teenager. 

"I'd like that," Armin smiled and shifted up the bed so he was closer to Erwin, "can I kiss you? I mean we already did last... Well we did more than just kiss last night..." 

Erwin, at a complete loss for words, just nodded his head. 

Armin crawled into Erwin's lap and softly pressed his lips to Erwin's. 

The kiss was slow and sweet. Erwin found that Armin tasted of what could only be described as honey. 

The kiss lasted for a long time, it was perfect for them both. It wasn't a deep kiss, and they were barely moving their lips, but neither of them wanted to let go. 

When they eventually did break apart, Erwin murmured, "I'm sorry I was drunk for our first time..." 

"Well if you weren't drunk it might not have happened," Armin giggled that adorable giggle that Erwin loved. 

"Was it your first time ever?" Erwin asked. 

Armin shakes his head, "I mean... I've done some experimenting with other boys before... But nothing serious... I always just wanted you..." He blushes. 

Erwin sighs, "it's a shame I can remember it..."

The corners of Armin's lips twitched up into a smirk. 

"Maybe I could refresh your memory?"


End file.
